pokemon mischeif
by superkoopa
Summary: this is a story i will continue, its just basicly what it would be like if the pokemon were like real people and had a family life, and this is just my imagination so if you dont like dont read, there may be spanking of some of them later, dont hate me...
1. rosetta's pranks

On day in the hall of origins, there were the legendary Pokémon who looked over the world as they were supposed to. There was this one legendary dragon female creature named Rosetta, who was a prank puller, and today she decided to do something to mewtwo since she never did anything to him before. Rosetta called out "MEWTWO?" mewtwo walked out of his room and looked at her, "what do you want?" then Rosetta smiled at mewtwo and used her telekinesis and wedgied mewtwo above the ground which caused him to shout in pain, then she used her power to hang him to a hook and mewtwo now was screaming like crazy.

John, a male dragon, another legendary who was with these Pokémon, walked by to see the younger mewtwo being suspended by his underwear to a hook. John sighed and jumped up and got mewtwo off in the least painful way possible. Mewtwo walked back to his room and john told Rosetta that Arceus would hear about that. Rosetta gulped in panic as john left. Rosetta was in her room and decided to mess around again so she went into lugia's room and saw him sleeping and she has an evil smirk on her face.

Rosetta took a marker from her art kit and decided to draw on her brothers' face, lugia moved and flinched a little, but didn't wake up. Rosetta finished and left the room after writing at note that said "hope you enjoyed your gift!" and she laughed a little. Arceus walked by her and said "why did you do that to poor mewtwo?" the Rosetta explained why she did it and walked to her room! Arceus was so confused on that, but she just let it slide.


	2. mew in trouble

The next morning, lugia woke up rubbing his eyes a little and when he left his room, he saw john in the kitchen preparing something for breakfast. Lugia went over to john and said "what you making?" then john just smiled as if he said "you will wait and see!" then john looked at lugia's face and grabbed a wet rag and wiped off his younger brothers face cause of what Rosetta said and lugia coughed as his brother wiped his face cause it was drenched in water.

Arceus came out to see john cleaning of lugia's face and preparing a meal for them. Lugia went and got in cleaner clothes since he slept in the ones he had on. When he came back out, he saw Rosetta and was about to attack her but the lugia saw Arceus coming up behind her and didn't want to cause trouble so he just walked to john curiously.

Mew, a young, pink Pokémon came out of his bed and went to see what was cooking because he smelt it. When he got out, he saw john cooking breakfast for them and mew didn't even ask was his was, he just walked off and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face to wake him up more. Mew yawned and walked back out when the food was ready, and he sat down and ate some like all the other legendaries did.

Rayquaza came in and started to eat some, rayquaza was silent the whole meal cause he didn't like talking to them much. When the meal was over, rayquaza asked john if he was able to help him with something, and john went with rayquaza to his room and rayquaza said "is it weird that I am a silent one out of all of us?" then john just hugged the sad rayquaza and said "of course not!" that caused rayquaza to smile cause he knew he had john there to help him when he needed him.

Later, Rosetta saw that her notepad was missing and she knew mew took it because he liked to make fun of Rosetta. Rosetta screamed for her brother but he did not come in. Rosetta left the room and rushed into mews room, to her surprise she found it with 2 pages ripped out. She planned on what to do to her younger brother, until mew walked in and saw her angry. Rosetta walked towards mew and grabs his paw angrily.

Mew let out a soft scream as he was led to Rosetta's room. When they got there Rosetta was looking for something, and when she found a paddle, she looked at Mew. Rosetta knew mew was young so she put it down and walked back over to him and sat down next to the almost crying mew to comfort him. She explained something to him and told him he would be punished, which made mew shake a lot.


	3. lesson learned

After fully explaining it to him, Rosetta grabbed mew and calmly placed him over her lap. She said "don't think of this as me hating you, think of this as just teaching of what not to do!" after that Rosetta raised her claw and brought it down on mews rear hard with a loud SMACK! Mew let out of loud cry because this whole punishment and position were so unfamiliar to him. Mew was spanked for a few minutes until Rosetta stopped for a second "why are you being punished mew?" mew was crying too hard to explain then he said "CAUSE I TOOK YOUR NOTEPAD AND RIPPED OUT PAGES!" with a loud cry

Rosetta smiled and grabs the paddle and raised it and spanked mew with it and mew was crying worse now. After the spanking, mew was set in the corner, and he obeyed Rosetta not wanting to get any worse than what happened. After Rosetta let him out, mew rubbed his rear to get the sting out. Rosetta hugged mew "don't ever do things like that again have it?" Rosetta said with a calm voice. Mew nodded while crying into Rosetta's shoulder.

Mew stopped crying and fell asleep in Rosetta's arms and Rosetta took mew to his room and put mew in his bed and turned out the lights and left the room smiling. Arceus said "what was the screaming and crying?" then Rosetta explained that she punished mew for the notepad things. Arceus nodded and walked off from that location. After a while, mewtwo was walking towards john because john was sitting in his normal spot watching T.V. since there was nothing else to do. Mewtwo watched the T.V. with john.

John though it was weird that Rosetta punished mew that harshly, then john knew mew shouldn't have token her notepad, but it was strict to spank mew with a paddle. John let the problem slide because he didn't want to think of it too much. After that john, passed out in his chair and he was sleeping, which was odd. John was a daytime person, so he sleeping at noon was different.


	4. mew versus mewtwo: stronger?

The next morning, Rosetta was flying around in the outside world and mew knew he would be happier if he didn't she her at the moment. Mew walked out of his room and walked towards john who already knew what has happened. John felt sorry for mew even though he did deserve the punishment. John gave mew something to eat for breakfast so he didn't have to worry about it later.

Mew ate breakfast as john was asking him a few questions like "why did you take Rosetta's notepad?" and "you know it not good to steal?" mew didn't answer any of the questions. After a few questions, john heard a loud crash come from lugia's room and when he walked in, he saw lugia crashed into the wall with entei looking at him madly. John got in the way of entei and yelled "STOP IT!" entei left the room and john turned to see a hurt and crying lugia.

John went to the young lugia and as it happened, he saw Arceus walk in holding a medical kit in her mouth! John took the first aid kit and started to patch up lugia's scars and then he asked "why did entei attack you?" then lugia explained that a few nights ago, they got in an argument and entei said he would get back at lugia got it. John looks at lugia and walked out of the room as Arceus helped lugia into his bed.

Arceus left the sleeping lugia in peace as she turned out the lights, she smiled at lugia. John said "lugia is brave to defend against entei!" but Arceus was made that entei did that to lugia. Entei was passed out after the events so Arceus didn't take care of it at the moment, but the moment entei woke up, he would be in trouble. When john got back to the kitchen, he saw mewtwo and mew talking about who could be stronger, then john said "I believe your equally matched since you come from the same DNA, so I guess it's not contest!" mew looked at john confused since mew was young he didn't understand stuff like that.

Mewtwo said "I still believe this kid can't be as strong as me!" then mew grabs mewtwo by his tail and carried him a foot of the ground! John laughed at mew doing that and demanded him to let mewtwo down. Mew obeyed and everyone in the room was laughing at mewtwo. Mewtwo was embarrassed and he ran out of the room and to his room in a panic to hide him being embarrassed.


	5. uncontrolled darkness

A little later in arceus's lab, Arceus and john were working on cloning jerachi. Jerachi was screaming in pain, but when it ended, jerachi fell out of the machine and onto the floor slowly. An older looking jerachi without the streamers on its head appeared in front of them. The older jerachi said "I am star blade the jerachi!" then john knew it was a 50/50 chance that it worked fully.

When star blade understood what john and Arceus have done to create the creature in front of them. All of a sudden, mew walked in after hearing the noise, since it was late at night mew was probably already asleep but was awoke by the noise. John turned to the sleepy mew and he walked over and picked mew up and carried him to his room. Arceus looked at star blade who looked like he knew mew.

The jerachi had gotten a room to himself as he passed out after the event in the lab so Arceus gave him a room to stay in. after a while, she heard a sort of annoying screeching sound coming from Rosetta's room, and Arceus walked into her room to see her sleep screaming. The next morning, Rosetta woke up with half of her bed sheet ripped, she thought she was attacked, but then again, there were no blood stains or anything to show it.

When Rosetta walked out of her room, john rushed at her. Rosetta panicked when she saw john charging at her, but then she lost that though when john hugged her and he said "thank god your safe Rosetta!" Rosetta looked confused at her older brothers' remark, then she said "what do you mean?" then john explained that some demonic beast was using her as a way to attack others. Rosetta panicked but just stayed in her brothers' grasp for comfort.

Arceus walked up and saw that john was worried about his sister and that is why he was protecting her. John walked off after Rosetta walked somewhere else. John saw celebi fly over head. John stopped celebi and said "celebi, do you remember what happened to Rosetta last night?" then celebi nodded in a weak way. John looked at celebi sadly and then said "are you still scared?" then celebi nodded again.

John sighed and walked into his room, which he shared a room with girantina, so half of it was black, and the other half was red/blue. Girantina said "hey john, you ok?" then john just looked over his shoulder to the dark Pokémon. Girantina looked away from john nervously and lay on his side and passed out again. John sighed and grabbed a notepad and drew girantina as he slept. Girantina was THAT young, but he was young, and he was cute when he slept.

John put his notepad under his bed when he heard the door open to see uxie walk in. uxie asked john why Rosetta attacked them all the previous night, then john said he didn't know. John sighed as for the fact the girantina was the badly injured one since he took the attack that Rosetta used. Girantina looked pretty badly messed up from the looks, but john was healing him every moment of the time till he was fully healed.

Uxie sighed and left the room worried of Rosetta's new found "abilities". Later the night, a dark cloud omitted the sky as Rosetta opened her eyes to show a dark void. The dark void looked completely possessed. Now Rosetta knew what was going on, but in a sub conscious manner. Rosetta got up and left the hall of origin with her dark form intact.


	6. mewtwo's regret

The next morning, girantina was back to full health, so he got up and walked to john and shook him a little. John grunted and put his pillow over his head to block girantina out, and then girantina let out an obnoxious scream that john could only hear. John got up frustrated but didn't have the heart to yell at the child. John got out of bed and splashed water on his face and looked at the mirror to see mewtwo standing there nervously with Arceus behind him.

John looked at confused, the Arceus said "I think mewtwo needs a little punishment for hurt mew!" john talked to Arceus and after she explained why mewtwo needs to be punished, she left the room and the only 2 in the room were mewtwo and john. John looked at mewtwo who looked like he was about to run for his life. John grabbed mewtwo and walked him over to the bed and slowly set mewtwo over his lap.

John lower mewtwo's pants and boxers and mewtwo then started to squirm and try to escape johns grip before the punishment even started. John put a little more force onto mewtwo's arms and back to stop him from moving. John raised his hand and started to spank mewtwo who started to cry from the first hit. Mewtwo was only spanked once before, and it was just for back talking Arceus, but johns' strength made it worse for him.

John stopped for a quick moment to let mewtwo catch his breath. John pulled up mewtwo's boxers and pants and sat him up. John hugged mewtwo forgivingly, and mew was crying a little less now it was over. John smiled at the crying mewtwo as he left the boy cry out. Mewtwo fell asleep in johns arms and was still crying a little even in his sleep.

Arceus walked in and saw john about to carry mewtwo into his room. When john got there, he saw mew, who shared the room with mewtwo, sleeping soundly. John looked out the window as he set mewtwo in his bed to sleep. There was a thunderstorm raging, and it didn't bug some people, but it bugged a young jackal named lucario. Lucario was running up and down the halls impatiently waiting for the storm stop.

Lucario looked at the clock and it said 11:00 P.M. lucario's eyes widened when he saw what time it was. Lucario rushed to his room and got ready for bed and got into his bed quickly. Lucario was laying there looking at the roof as he waited for the thunder to end. Lucario fell asleep a few minutes later, but he still had trouble sleeping since thunderstorms were a thing he was afraid of, and he tended to get nightmares while sleeping through them.


	7. girantina's punishment

Later in the night, lucario woke up in the middle of the night crying. John rushed in to see the crying lucario. Lucario told john he had a nightmare and john comforted him calmly. John looked at his clock and it was midnight so john picked up lucario and carried him to johns' room and john put lucario on his bed and lay down next to him to calm him. Lucario passed out a few minutes later in johns' bed knowing he was safe.

The next morning, lucario woke up in johns' bed and saw john still asleep. Lucario was starting to remember what had happened the previous night and he just lay back down and though for a second why he was acting weird. John awoke from lucario turning so much. John hugged lucario calmly and looked at girantina's empty bed. John though girantina was gone, but girantina was just out of the room.

John got out of the bed to check on mewtwo once lucario passed out again. Mewtwo was sitting on his bed crying a little still. John walked over to mewtwo and hugged him and explained why he was punished. Mewtwo was glad to know john wasn't mad. John walked out of the room and walked to see Rosetta missing for the second day in a row.

Rosetta's roommate lugia was bleeding a little. John went to lugia who was crying a little "I tried to stop her, but she was to powerful!" was all lugia could say. John hugged lugia to calm him down, which worked. Arceus was still sleeping so she didn't even notice half the things going on in the hall of origin. John went to see Arceus, and he saw she was catching a fever and she started to cough.

John looked at Arceus sadly and got her something to drink. John turned out arceus's room lights and closed the door. John though he would be the one to take care of every legendary. Star blade and mew were racing around the hall of origin happily and john just laughed at the 2. John walked over to see darkrai eating breakfast quietly and alone. John sighed at darkrai and just walked off. After a while, he heard a scream from lucario.

John rushed to lucario and saw girantina about to attack him. John appeared behind girantina and grabbed him "what are you doing?" john said as he instructed mewtwo to leave the room. John carried girantina over to his bed as he explained to john why he was attacking lucario. John sat on girantina's bed and grabbed him and placed him over his lap.

John said "ok girantina, I'm going to give you a spanking for 2 reasons, for trying to hurt lucario, and for not just getting me to resolve it." Then girantina braced himself as his tail was moved out of the way. John swatted girantina hard. John continued to spank girantina for a few minutes, till he stopped and grabbed a paddle and said "girantina, don't think I would let you off easy for this!" then he spanked girantina with the paddle for the last 10 minutes, then john sent girantina to the corner after the spanking.

After 4 minutes, he called girantina over, and girantina walked to john and sat on the bed next to john. John calmly comforted girantina, then he saw girantina start to pass out so he tucked him into his bed and let him sleep. John left the room and dimmed the lights and let the young girantina rest. He sighed and said to himself "that's something I never wanted to do."


End file.
